Sobre vilões e heróis
by Miss Bluebird
Summary: Porque todo amor é trágico.
1. Sobre cigarros e um noivado

_Um breve aviso: por mais bonitinhas e românticas que sejam algumas cenas, essa fic não terá – repito, não terá – um final feliz. Enjoy!_

* * *

**SOBRE VILÕES E HERÓIS**  
_por Miss Bluebird_

* * *

**I**.  
**_Sobre cigarros e um noivado_**

"Aos noivos!", alguém gritou, e o tilintar de taças preencheu o grande salão. Harry não brindou. Ao invés disso, bebeu o conteúdo de sua taça num gole só. Desviou o olhar dos noivos (que para o seu horror e sob os aplausos efusivos do restante dos convidados, se beijavam apaixonadamente), sentindo o estômago se revirar dentro da barriga. Olhou ao redor, perplexo – ele parecia ser, de fato, o único que enxergava o grande absurdo que era tudo aquilo. Nem mesmo Ron e Hermione, ou o restante dos Weasley, pareciam incomodados. Todos riam, aplaudiam, conversavam e bebiam, como se nada estivesse errado, como se nada estivesse fora do lugar. E _ela_ – de todos os homens que ela poderia escolher no mundo bruxo (ou até mesmo no mundo trouxa, se ela quisesse), todos os homens que não eram _ele_, ela tinha de escolher justamente aquele que Harry mais odiava. Quase riu da ironia – quase.

Perguntou-se quando foi que tudo começou a dar tão errado.

"Harry!", chamou a voz efusiva de Hermione. Ele se virou para encarar a amiga, que tinha as bochechas rosadas e o rosto afogueado pelo efeito da alegria e do champagne. "Onde esteve? Estávamos procurando por você. Uau, que cerimônia! Está calor aqui, não? Ron foi buscar bebidas."

"Ótimo.", ele respondeu, carrancudo, num tom mais agressivo do que pretendia. Hermione suspirou, revirando os olhos, condescendente.

"Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que aceitar, Harry."

"Não, não vou." Ele rebateu, sem conseguir se segurar, encarando Hermione com raiva. "E me admira muito que _você e Ron_ tenham aceitado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de tudo o que _ele fez_. Você sabe, Hermione, você viu, você estava lá. Você estava lá."

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sim, eu estava lá. E não se esqueça de que grande parte das coisas ruins que ele fez foram direcionadas _a mim_, Harry. Mas eu o perdoei, porque acredito que as pessoas podem mudar, e acredito que ele mudou. _Por ela._ Eu também estava lá quando ele perdeu tudo, Harry, e quando se redimiu. E ele salvou a vida de Ginny, _não se esqueça disso_. Ele poderia tê-la deixado morrer.", ela replicou, com calma. Harry não encontrou argumentos para contrariar Hermione, mas isso não diminuía o ódio que sentia.

"Não é justo.", murmurou, antes de se virar e sair andando. Hermione chamou seu nome duas ou três vezes, mas ele ignorou a voz da amiga e continuou. Apanhou uma garrafa da bandeja de um garçom que passava, sob os protestos confusos do mesmo, e rumou para as grandes portas do salão, que davam acesso aos jardins.

Uma brisa fria refrescou seus pensamentos, assim que pisou na grama. Bebeu alguns goles da garrafa. Talvez assim conseguisse ignorar o formigamento que sentia nos cantos dos olhos. Não, não era justo. Não era certo. Todos os motivos apontavam para ele, Harry Potter, o escolhido, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o grande herói, mas mesmo assim ela fez uma escolha diferente. Talvez fosse essa a causa do embrulho no seu estômago – não havia ninguém a quem culpar. _Ela fizera uma escolha_. Ela deveria tê-lo escolhido, mas não o fez. Harry passava inúmeras noites em claro tentando encontrar uma justificativa, algo que acalmasse a angústia, a indignação, a raiva, a saudade, mas sempre acabava jogado no sofá, envolto por garrafas vazias, pontas de cigarro apagadas e nenhuma resposta.

Vasculhou o bolso do paletó atrás de um cigarro. Aprendera a fumar logo depois dela tê-lo abandonado; era um hábito meio vil, sabia bem disso, mas não se importou, porque não tinha ninguém mais a quem incomodar. Coçou a barba malfeita antes de encostar-se ao tronco de um grande carvalho mais afastado, e tragou algumas vezes, soprando a fumaça para cima. Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela em seus travesseiros.

"Esse seu vício vai acabar matando você um dia."

Harry abriu os olhos. Ela se aproximava, com alguma dificuldade devido à cauda do vestido, e estava _deslumbrante_. Prendera os cabelos para trás num coque elegantemente desalinhado, e os olhos brilhavam sob a luz da lua. O vestido deixava à mostra os ombros salpicados de sardas, brancos demais, talvez devido ao excesso de ausência de sol. "Já vejo as manchetes: Harry Potter, o maior herói de todos os tempos, morto por um câncer no pulmão."

"Bela festa, Gin.", foi o que ele respondeu, com certa frieza. Tragou mais uma vez, e ela riu, desviando o olhar. Harry fitou o rosto dela por alguns instantes, sentindo uma dor muito aguda no peito, antes de desviar o olhar também. Ela parecia triste. E feliz. Quis perguntar o que ela estava sentindo, como estava sendo sua vida, sua rotina, mas engoliu as palavras. Palavras não eram mais necessárias, não agora – não depois de tudo.

"Obrigada, mas não fui eu quem organizou.", ela disse simplesmente, observando as luminárias de tecido que flutuavam sobre toda a extensão do jardim.

Harry soltou uma risada de escárnio. "Oh, claro, me esqueci de que agora você tem milhares de criados."

Ela baixou os olhos, e ele se arrependeu imediatamente. "Desculpe-me, Gin."

"Vejo que não está aproveitando a festa.", ela apontou, cuidadosa, sem olhá-lo. Seus olhos pareciam perdidos em algum lugar do horizonte. Harry se segurou para não rir. Não entendia como que ela conseguia simplesmente fingir que nada acontecia. Tudo que haviam passado, desde o primeiro momento em que ele pousou os olhos sobre ela, até todas aquelas merdas que tiveram que superar juntos. Mas ela fizera sua escolha. E Harry foi obrigado a fazer uma escolha também – a escolha de não intervir, de não lutar por ela, porque ele sabia que era uma batalha inútil.

"Perdoe-me por não aproveitar o noivado da mulher que amo sabendo que o noivo não sou eu.", respondeu, com amargura, antes que pudesse se refrear, e tragou novamente. Teve vontade de beijá-la. Arrancar aquele vestido estúpido do seu corpo, jogá-la contra aquela árvore e beijá-la, até que o dia amanhecesse e com ele todo aquele maldito casamento. Mas se conteve, tragando mais uma vez. Afinal, aquilo ainda era uma festa de noivado, e o quão desesperado ele teria de estar?

Ela suspirou. Harry bebeu mais alguns goles da garrafa.

"Entendo o motivo da sua raiva, Harry.", ela murmurou, baixinho, pousando a mão sobre a dele. Harry sentiu um arrepio, seguido de um ímpeto muito grande de empurrá-la, mas não o fez. Não tinha forças para tal. "Mas não vou pedir desculpas por ser feliz."

"Poderia ser qualquer um, Ginny. Qualquer um."

Ela suspirou novamente.

"Não escolhi me apaixonar por Draco, Harry. Simplesmente aconteceu."

Harry deixou escapar uma risada irônica pelo nariz. As palavras dela eram doces e seus olhos eram tristes, mas Harry não pôde evitar sentir raiva. Dela, do maldito Malfoy, de toda aquela merda. Não conseguia entender – não _queria_ entender. Só conseguia enxergar o abismo imenso que ela deixara nele, quando o abandonara.

"Bom, espero que você esteja de fato feliz.", ele replicou, com frieza, jogando o cigarro na grama antes de aparatar.

* * *

Taí, espero que tenham gostado. :)  
Postarei o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível.  
Reviews, please? rs. Beijos!


	2. Sobre reencontros e notícias

**II.**  
_**Sobre reencontros e notícias**_

"Ei.", ele disse, para quebrar o silêncio, que já começava a ficar desconfortável. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas não disse nada. Harry teve que conter um sorriso irônico – Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, uma das maiores mentes do Ministério da Magia, idealizadora de diversos projetos políticos e econômicos, autora de três livros publicados (um deles premiado inclusive pelo próprio Ministro da Magia), esposa de seu melhor amigo, ali parada na soleira de sua porta, o encarando com aqueles dois olhos de chocolate e sem saber o que dizer. Harry quase riu da ironia. Quase. Ao invés disso, forçou um sorriso discreto, e se afastou para lhe conceder passagem. "Entre."

Ela passou por Harry em silêncio, e antes de fechar a porta ele notou seus olhos esquadrinhando o apartamento, tentando disfarçar a expressão de censura. Havia muitos cigarros apagados no cinzeiro, garrafas vazias, restos de comida e roupas sujas espalhadas pelo chão e pelo sofá. Esperava algum comentário sobre a total e completa bagunça do lugar, mas ela parecia estar se esforçando para não dizer nada. Seus cabelos cheiravam a shampoo, o que o deixou ligeiramente embaraçado, já que ele devia estar cheirando a cigarro, sujeira e vodca barata. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

"Você não apareceu ontem.", ela disse, se virando para ele novamente, após a sua cuidadosa inspeção. Seus olhos brilhavam e Harry conhecia muito bem aquele brilho – estava prestes a levar uma bronca. Seu tom de voz, no entanto, veio calmo e controlado, o que o deixou mais embaraçado ainda – e talvez com um pouco de raiva. Detestava toda aquela condescendência. Ele estava desempregado, bebia e fumava o dia inteiro, fazia sexo com qualquer mulher que encontrasse na rua, tratava todo mundo feito lixo e, ainda assim, todos ainda pareciam ter pena dele. "Todo mundo perguntou por você. Eu e Ron ficamos preocupados. Eu tive de convencê-lo a não vir até aqui arrastar você pra lá."

Ela pareceu atirar aquelas palavras em cima de Harry como se fossem tijolos. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando decifrar aquela expressão estranhamente impassível que ela mantinha no rosto. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ele pigarreasse. "Acho que dias especiais deixam de ser especiais quando você percebe que não há nada de especial neles.", declarou, e sua voz saiu rouca. Perguntou a si mesmo há quanto tempo não a usava.

"É. Talvez.", ela murmurou, baixando os olhos, e depois se aproximou alguns passos, e lhe estendeu um pacote que trazia nas mãos. "Aqui. Comprei pra você."

"Obrigado. Não precisava."

Hermione soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz, e o encarou com os olhos tristes.

"É natal, Harry."

Ele não soube o que responder. Ficou encarando o pacote que tinha nas mãos, tentando não prestar atenção àquele silêncio cheio de dor. Desejou que Hermione fosse embora. Que o deixasse sozinho. Que parasse de encará-lo com aquela expressão que ele não sabia ler. Mas ela não se moveu. Nem disse nada. Continuou ali, olhando pra ele.

Harry pigarreou mais uma vez, finalmente erguendo os olhos para encará-la também.

"E Ron?"

Hermione se virou de costas, empertigando-se e enxugando discretamente os olhos, que haviam se enchido de lágrimas. Sua voz tremeu um pouco antes que pudesse se recompor. "Como sempre, ele está no Ministério. Recebemos uma coruja relatando um ataque a alguns trouxas perto do centro. Provavelmente obra de ex-Comensais. Ele ficou de ir lá preencher a papelada, e depois nós vamos almoçar n'A Toca. Eu prometi a ele que você estaria lá, Harry.", respondeu, antes de se virar novamente, e voltou a encará-lo com os olhos um pouco avermelhados, completamente recomposta. Harry suprimiu um sorriso diante de toda a argumentação dela – Hermione nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo – e depois baixou os olhos. "Todos nós sentimos sua falta, Harry. _Eu_ sinto sua falta. Acredite, _não_ estou desmerecendo _ou_ minimizando sua dor, mas já se passaram mais de dois anos, e Ginn-"

"Pare.", cortou, num tom de voz mais alto e mais rude do que o pretendido. Não queria notícias. Não precisava de confirmação do quanto _ela_ estava feliz e realizada, nos braços de outro homem. Hermione se calou, e ele se arrependeu imediatamente. "Sinto muito."

"Não importa.", ela disse, imediatamente, e Harry sentiu um pouco de frieza no seu tom de voz.

Ela passou por ele e abriu a porta da sala. Harry continuou encarando o chão. Não tentou impedi-la.

"Harry.", ela murmurou, e ele ergueu os olhos. "O mundo não acabou e você não está sozinho. Pare de agir como se estivesse. Nós todos estaremos esperando por você. E por Merlin, Harry, tome um banho, você está fedendo."

* * *

"_Oh_, Harry, querido!", exclamou a Sra. Weasley, envolvendo Harry num abraço muito apertado. Ele forçou um sorriso quando ela o soltou e agarrou seus ombros, para observá-lo com um adorável olhar de reprovação. "Querido, como você está magro! Qual a última vez que teve uma refeição decente?".

Ele encolheu os ombros, mas não respondeu. Molly Weasley era, de longe, a única figura materna que ele tinha em sua vida. Harry não pôde conter um estremecimento de emoção quando ela o puxou para dentro da sala, e o tão familiar ambiente d'A Toca o recebeu. Sentiu um arrepio e um leve formigamento no canto dos olhos – nada mudara. O piso de pedra, as paredes descascadas, a pequena mesa de madeira com as cadeiras tortas, os sofás com o estofado rasgado, o cheio das comidas deliciosas que a Sra. Weasley sempre cozinhava. Lembrou-se das palavras de Ron – _Não é muito, mas é um lar_ – e sentiu o coração se encher de calor. Todo o abismo negro ao qual se entregara nos últimos três anos pareceu ligeiramente menor.

Mas muita coisa mudara. Três anos se passaram, e aquela não era mais sua família. Começou a pensar em alguma desculpa para ir embora quando Fleur apareceu com um sorriso. "Arry!", exclamou, alegre, e depositou um beijo em cada lado do seu rosto. William apareceu logo em seguida, segurando nos braços um bebê. "Oh, Arry, esta é Victoria. A prrimeira crriança da nova gerração da família!", acrescentou, dando pulinhos de excitação, enquanto William cumprimentava Harry com um aperto de mão e um leve rubor nas bochechas. "Já estão todos aqui, Harry!", ele comentou, efusivo. "Bem, com exceção de Percy e Audrey, que estão na Itália."

Ele forçou um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, mas sentiu uma dor muito profunda ao constatar o quão deslocado se sentia ali dentro – muito embora tudo lhe fosse tão familiar. Forçou-se a manter o sorriso, enquanto William conversava alguma coisa com Fleur e Molly continuava ralhando com sua aparência raquítica. Harry correu os olhos pelo aposento, e deu uma olhada discreta no corredor. Gin não estava à vista. Perguntou-se se ela estaria ali. Perguntou-se se _ele_ estaria ali. Pensar nos dois juntos lhe casou uma forte ânsia. Harry respirou fundo, tentando descobrir se queria ou não reencontrá-la.

"Harry, meu rapaz!", bravejou a voz do Sr. Weasley, que apareceu na sala e se aproximou empertigado para lhe apertar a mão. Harry sorriu, sem deixar de notar o quanto ele parecia ter envelhecido. "Seja bem-vindo de volta! Acredite, Harry", ele começou, puxando-o pela manga da camiseta e abaixando ligeiramente o tom de voz, "estou feliz por você estar aqui. Molly não parava de reclamar com Hermione, dizendo que ela não tinha tentado o suficiente. Aqui entre nós, meu rapaz, eu prefiro _você_."

"Obrigado, Sr. Weasley.", disse Harry, seco, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido dentro das veias. Teve vontade de dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não o fez. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, no momento. Muito menos conseguia prever o que faria ou diria quando finalmente visse Gin novamente. Tentou não pensar muito no assunto.

O Sr. Weasley sorriu, batendo em suas costas, e lhe ofereceu um copo com cerveja amanteigada, o qual Harry aceitou, educadamente. Sentiu um aperto nas entranhas.

Mal chegara, e já queria ir embora.

"Harry!"

Hermione pulou em seus braços, trazendo consigo novamente aquele cheiro fresco de shampoo. Harry sorriu, segurando a amiga pela cintura, mentalmente se perguntando o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali. Aquela não era a sua família – não mais. Não depois de toda a dor que Gin o trouxera. "Achei que você não viria.", ela declarou, num murmúrio tímido, envolvendo seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Harry sentiu um profundo carinho pela amiga naquele momento. "Vejo que se barbeou."

Ela o largou, com um sorriso, quando Ron apareceu na sala. Harry quase não o reconheceu. Ele estava alguns quilos mais gordo, e mantinha uma barba curta, porém espessa. Parecia muito mais velho e muito mais cansado do que a última vez que o vira, mais ainda conservava nos olhos um brilho de alegria, e abriu um sorriso imenso antes de puxá-lo para um abraço curto, porém apertado. Harry se sentiu em casa ao vê-lo. Passava grande parte dos seus dias tentando não pensar em Gin, nem em Malfoy, porque doía demais – e a visão de seus dois melhores amigos fazia o peso da dor ficar menor, bem menor.

Olhou em volta, apreensivo. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como seria sua reação quando encontrasse Malfoy.

"Não se preocupe, Harry.", sussurrou Hermione, lendo seus pensamentos. "Ele não está aqui. Está viajando."

Harry relaxou os músculos e soltou a respiração que não percebera estar prendendo. Sorriu para Hermione, surpreso com o fato de que ela ainda conseguia ler seus pensamentos, como se nada tivesse mudado. Depois que Harry cumprimentou Charlie, George e Angelina, sentaram-se todos no sofá, exatamente como nos velhos tempos, e Harry acabou se rendendo a uma conversa alegre. Bebiam cerveja amanteigada e se lembravam das aventuras da época de Hogwarts. Muitos minutos se passaram – e nem sinal de Gin. Harry não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, e não se atreveu a perguntar a ninguém pelo seu paradeiro.

"... e quando o salgueiro tentou nos matar?", dizia Ron, com uma risada estrondosa. "Harry, meu amigo, naquele dia eu pensei comigo mesmo: é isso, daqui eu não passo."

"Merecidamente, Sr. Ronald Weasley. Que ideia é essa de roubar o carro do seu pai e _voar_ até Hogwarts?", ralhou Hermione, com um sorriso leve no rosto.

"Oh, por favor. Eu aprendi minha lição.", ele respondeu, num tom divertido, e deu uns tapinhas na barriga. "Hoje eu prefiro um pouco mais de segurança. Nossos tempos de aventura já se foram, hein, Harry?"

"As aventuras de Ron agora são todas na cozinha.", provocou George, causando uma gargalhada geral. Ron lhe atirou uma almofada, muito embora também estivesse rindo.

Harry se calou com um sorriso, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, genuinamente feliz. Ron depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios de Hermione, e depois se levantou, com o propósito de pegar mais algumas cervejas. Harry observou Hermione, que observava o marido. Ela corou de leve ao perceber os olhos de Harry sobre si.

"Fico feliz que esteja aqui.", declarou, com um sorriso doce. "Essa família não é a mesma sem você."

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas não o fez – seus olhos se voltaram para o topo da escada, onde Gin estava parada, imóvel, os cabelos molhados. Ela encarou Harry com uma expressão de assombro por alguns segundos, e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso e veio correndo em sua direção. Harry fez um esforço colossal para se levantar, ao invés de afundar na poltrona. Ela jogou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e o cheiro fresco de sabonete e shampoo invadiu suas narinas, embaralhando seu cérebro, e tudo voltou – a angústia, a mágoa, a saudade, o desejo. Ele demorou alguns momentos para retribuir o abraço. Sentia que seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca. "Oh, Harry.", ela disse, soltando-se de seus braços com a mesma facilidade com que o abraçara. "Pensei que não viesse."

Sentiu o estômago se retorcendo dentro da barriga, lembrando-se de como havia ficado a situação dos dois, depois do seu último encontro, há três anos atrás, na festa de noivado da ruiva com Malfoy. Ela parecia não se importar, porém, com as águas passadas, e mantinha um sorriso caloroso. Gin vestia um vestido todo branco, que contrastava com seus cabelos feitos de fogo, que ainda pingavam água. Harry sentiu-se desolado. Ela era _perfeita_.

_Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo_, pensou Harry, tentando encontrar palavras para dizer. Não conseguia pensar – muito menos entender como ela conseguia agir com tanta naturalidade. Mas não teve de se esforçar por muito tempo, pois a Sra. Weasley oportunamente chegou para anunciar o almoço. Os Weasley se encaminharam para os jardins, onde uma grande mesa havia sido montada. Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que a ausência de Malfoy não parecia incomodar ninguém. Não se atreveu a comentar nada, nem mesmo com Ron e Hermione, muito embora sua ausência fosse extremamente bem-vinda.

Após a refeição, Harry se pôs a observar os Weasley, sentindo despontar alguma raiva. Todos conversavam alegremente, riam e agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não tivesse passado três anos enfurnado dentro de um apartamento, se enchendo de álcool e nicotina, para conseguir sobreviver sem _ela_. Sentiu a raiva aumentar – talvez ninguém se importasse realmente. Pensou em se levantar dali e ir embora, mas por algum motivo não encontrou coragem.

Seus olhos caíram em Gin. Ela não mudara muita coisa. Prendera os cabelos num coque frouxo, e os olhos brilhavam enquanto ela conversava. Ela se virou para olhá-lo, mas ele desviou o olhar, sentindo uma pontada de dor. Virou-se para Hermione.

"Algo simples, entende? Não prreciso de muita sofisticaçón.", declarava Fleur, com certa afetação, para uma Hermione com a testa franzida, como se quisesse deixar claro que estava prestando bastante atenção no que ela falava. Harry sufocou um sorrisinho. "Talvez algumas florres, uma decorraçón mais leve. Arry, o que acha?"

"O quê?", perguntou Harry, sobressaltado.

"Hermione vai me ajudar a fazer uma festa de aniversárrio parra Victoire.", explicou Fleur, com certa veemência, ao constatar que Harry não havia prestado atenção a uma palavra sequer da conversa.

"Acho uma ótima ideia.", respondeu, distraído. Sua atenção se voltou para Gin, que se levantara da mesa, e agora caminhava em direção à porta de entrada. "Com licença.", ele resmungou, antes de se levantar também e ir atrás dela, com a desculpa de ir fumar um cigarro.

Talvez ele ainda precisasse de alguma explicação. Alguma justificativa. Mesmo depois de três anos – a ferida ainda não cicatrizara. Sentia-se prestes a cair no abismo novamente, mas não recuou. Quando finalmente a alcançou, ela estava na cozinha, guardando algumas louças. "Gin.", ele disse, e ela deu um pulo para trás, sobressaltada.

"Harry...", sussurrou, esfregando o peito. "Não tinha visto você aí."

Ele não respondeu – não conseguia encontrar palavras. Sentiu-se um idiota. O que ele queria, afinal? Que ela fizesse algum discurso e pedisse perdão? Que ela largasse Malfoy e caísse novamente em seus braços? Ela ficou ali parada, olhando para ele, com a mão pousada na barriga, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Harry não conseguia identificar o que ela poderia estar pensando.

"Onde está seu marido?", perguntou, num tom cuidadosamente educado. Ela apertou os lábios.

"Draco foi passar o natal com Narcissa.", respondeu, num tom um pouco seco demais. "Como tem andado, Harry?"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Pensou em responder que sua vida estava um lixo. E que a culpa era dela. Que sentia a ausência dela todos os dias. Que mal enxergava razões para continuar vivendo. "Estou bem.", disse. "E como _você_ tem andado, Gin?"

"Bem,", ela começou, com a voz excitada. "tenho algo para anunciar hoje. Venha.", ela pediu, se encaminhando aos jardins. Harry a seguiu, confuso.

"Ei, todo mundo!", Gin gritou, batendo palmas. As conversas cessaram aos poucos, e logo todos estavam em silêncio, olhando para a ruiva, que agora sorria exultante. "Tenho uma notícia para vocês. Imagino que alguns vão gostar, outros nem tanto."

Algumas conversinhas surgiram na mesa. Harry se sentia tenso – o que era aquilo?

"Bom...", ela suspirou. "Não há motivos para fazer muito mistério."

As palavras que vieram a seguir fizeram o estômago de Harry se revirar com tanta força que ele teve que se segurar para não vomitar.

"Eu estou grávida."


	3. Sobre fins e começos

**III.  
**_**Sobre fins e começos**_

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry, _seja sensato_!", exclamou Hermione, exasperada. Harry ignorou a amiga, completamente perdido em seu acesso de fúria. Sentia cada fibra do corpo cheia de ódio, cheia de dor. Num rompante de fúria, agarrou uma das garrafas vazias do apartamento e a atirou contra a parede. Hermione soltou um grito, erguendo os braços para se proteger dos cacos. Ela o agarrou pelo braço, assustada, mas ele a repeliu com violência. "HARRY!"

"PORRA!", ele berrou, agarrando outra garrafa. Atirou-a contra a parede também. Hermione ergueu a varinha, quando ele agarrou a terceira garrafa. Antes que ele pudesse atirá-la na parede, a garrafa estava nas mãos de Hermione, que agora apontava a varinha para ele.

Harry bufava de ódio. A visão de Hermione, os olhos arregalados cheios de medo e determinação, no entanto, fez com que ele se acalmasse um pouco. Deu alguns passos para trás e caiu sentado no sofá, afundando a cabeça entre as mãos. Não derramara uma única lágrima desde que Gin terminara com ele, porque prometera a si mesmo que não faria isso consigo mesmo – mas nesse momento as lágrimas vieram sem que ele pudesse se controlar. _Grávida_. Ela estava grávida. E o filho era de _Draco Malfoy_. Harry riu. Se alguém lhe dissesse há cinco anos atrás que sua namorada hoje estaria grávida de Draco Malfoy, ele recomendaria à pessoa uma visitinha à Ala Hospitalar. Hermione se aproximou e segurou seu queixo com a mão. "Harry, o que você esperava?", ela perguntou, com a voz doce e os olhos cheios de pena.

Ela se sentou ao lado do amigo. Harry não estava exatamente raciocinando quando se permitiu cair no colo dela. A proximidade do corpo de Hermione, e a suavidade dos dedos dela que imediatamente, quase instintivamente, passaram a acariciar os fios muito negros dos seus cabelos, fez com que ele se acalmasse. Pôde enfim _pensar_. Pode enfim chegar à dolorosa conclusão de que o fato era que Gin estava casada com outro homem e esperando um filho – ele soube, então, que a perdera para sempre, e há muito tempo. Talvez ela nunca tenha sido sua, para início de conversa. Essa percepção súbita lhe trouxe uma dor tão grande no peito que ele se viu extremamente grato por Hermione estar ali, e a envolveu com os braços.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Harry fechou os olhos, buscando alguma paz.

Acordou muitas horas depois, embolado no sofá com Hermione, quando a noite já caíra. Alguém batia na porta, insistentemente, o que fez Harry despertar do seu torpor. Ele se desenroscou de Hermione com muito cuidado e com certo constrangimento, tentando não acordá-la. Esforçou-se para não pensar muito no que acontecera, mas sentia de certa forma uma necessidade de racionalizar aquele momento, enquanto observava o rosto sereno da amiga. Afinal, ele precisava de apoio, e Hermione era a única que estava ali – então por que se sentia tão culpado? Não fizera nada de errado.

As batidas vieram novamente, com mais força. Ajeitou as roupas como pôde, e abriu a porta.

Era _ela_.

"Harry."

Hermione ergueu o corpo no sofá, esfregando os olhos. Parecia cansada, seus cabelos estavam levemente desgrenhados e sua roupa estava amarrotada. Olhou em volta, provavelmente sentindo a mesma coisa que Harry sentira há pouco, o que o fez ter vontade de abrir um sorriso. Gin franziu a testa ao ver sua situação. "Herm? O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, e Hermione encolheu os ombros. "Ron esteve procurando por você.", acrescentou, e Harry pensou ter notado certa frieza em sua voz.

_Ela está tentando juntar os pedaços de mim que você espalhou e mais nada_, pensou. Que direito ela tinha de fazer qualquer tipo de julgamento? Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, ele simplesmente abriu a porta, cedendo passagem à Gin. Ela passou por ele, e Harry sentiu o perfume que não sentia há tanto tempo – doce e cítrico, ao mesmo tempo. Como uma flor selvagem. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e respirou fundo. Sentia-se estranhamente cansado, como se tivesse lutado com um trasgo ou qualquer coisa do gênero. O desespero já passara – restara um gosto estranho na boca e na alma. Não soube o que dizer. Gin esquadrinhou o apartamento com um olhar um pouco assustado. Talvez ela não soubesse a dimensão do abismo ao qual condenara o grande Escolhido. Harry sentiu uma ponta de desgosto quando ela se virou para ele, perplexa. "Harry, esse lugar está um lixo!"

Sentiu uma onda de raiva percorrer sua espinha.

"A faxineira não veio essa semana.", declarou, num tom mais ríspido do que pretendia, e Gin corou. Ela não tinha qualquer direito de dizer qualquer coisa sobre sua vida. Não depois de ter _se casado_ com o maldito Malfoy. Quis que ela fosse embora. Quis que ambas fossem embora, quis não pensar em merda nenhuma, não pensar em ruivas grávidas de inimigos nem em melhores amigas em seu sofá, para que pudesse se afundar novamente em vodca e nicotina. "O que está fazendo aqui, Gin?", perguntou com frieza, acendendo um cigarro e se escorando na parede, próximo à janela.

Gin não se moveu, encarando Harry com um olhar ligeiramente assustado. "Bom, eu vim ver se você estava bem.", ela gaguejou, diante da figura de Harry.

Ele soltou uma risadinha de escárnio pelo nariz. Sentia-se estranhamente vazio. "Estou bem.", declarou, tragando e soprando a fumaça para cima. "Acho que você pode ir embora agora, Gin. _Seu _marido deve estar preocupado com você."

"Harry...", ela começou, com a voz fraca. "Eu não sabia que-"

"Não se preocupe comigo.", ele a interrompeu. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Por favor, Gin. Vá embora."

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de se virar e sair pela porta. Hermione continuou ali parada, imóvel, encarando Harry que, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, apanhou uma garrafa pela metade e largou-se no sofá outra vez, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro e acendendo outro. Quis mandá-la ir embora também, mas não encontrou coragem – limitou-se a beber em silêncio, ignorando Hermione completamente. Estava tão cansado, tão exausto, que acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, sob o olhar preocupado de sua melhor amiga.

* * *

Acordou com um cheiro delicioso, e levou alguns segundos para perceber que era de ovos com bacon. Ergueu o corpo e passeou a mão pelo lençol macio, perguntando-se como chegara até ali. Permitiu-se um sorrisinho enquanto esfregava os olhos. "Hermione.", murmurou, com a voz rouca. Sentiu o coração se aquecer. Ela parecia realmente disposta a puxá-lo de dentro do seu buraco negro. Talvez estivesse funcionando – sentia-se descansado. _Leve_. A ideia de Gin parecia distante, etérea, quase como um sonho ruim do qual ele acabava de acordar.

Levantou-se, para logo em seguida perceber o quarto impecavelmente limpo. A bagunça e a sujeira não estavam mais ali. E que cheiro era aquele? Lavanda? Sentindo uma gratidão muito grande por Hermione, foi até o banheiro e tomou uma ducha.

Quando pisou os pés na sala, muito embora já esperasse, não conseguiu acreditar no que via. Todas as garrafas haviam sumido, juntamente com as guimbas de cigarro e os restos de comida, as roupas não estavam mais lá, o piso e os móveis estavam limpos e não havia mais cacos de vidro no chão. Depois de três anos vivendo em meio a tanta decadência, quase não reconhecia o lugar.

"Harry?"

Ele seguiu a voz de Hermione até a cozinha, onde havia dois pratos postos na mesa, com ovos mexidos. Ela terminava de fritar os bacons, quando ele se aproximou e beijou seus cabelos com muito carinho. "O cheiro está bom.", disse, com um sorriso leve. Ela o encarou, alegre. "Você dormiu aqui?"

"Não.", ela respondeu, levemente constrangida, colocando bacon em ambos os pratos. "Ron esteve preocupado, então fui até A Toca. Quando voltei pra cá, você estava apagado.", ela acrescentou, com um leve tom de censura. Harry abriu um sorriso. Hermione realmente não mudara praticamente nada. Ainda era a mesma sabe-tudo mandona dos tempos de Hogwarts. "Harry, você precisa arrumar um emprego.", ela disse, com muita firmeza, como se tivesse se preparado bastante para dizer isso.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo-a corar. "Hermione, não sei se você já percebeu esse fato, mas dinheiro é uma coisa que nunca vai me faltar."

Ela enrubesceu. "Não é por esse motivo.", resmungou, num misto de vergonha e irritação.

Harry revirou os olhos. "Não preciso de um emprego para esquecer sua cunhada, Hermione.", replicou, com a boca cheia de ovo. "Além do mais, não adiantaria."

Foi a vez de Hermione revirar os olhos. "O que vai fazer, então? Passar os dias inteiros aqui dentro desse apartamento, enchendo a cara de vodca e fumando até cuspir os pulmões fora?", inquiriu, ríspida, com um olhar irritado. Harry se permitiu mais uma risada.

"Bom, quando você coloca dessa forma, parece uma opção tentadora.", provocou, sorrindo para a amiga, que revirou os olhos mais uma vez, mas sorriu também.

"Pelo menos seu bom-humor está de volta."

Harry perguntou a si mesmo se aquela leveza toda era temporária. "Por que fez isso, Hermione?"

"Isso o quê?"

Harry ergueu os braços, indicando com as mãos toda a extensão do apartamento. "_Isso_."

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, antes de erguer os olhos para encará-lo. Harry não soube compreender o porquê de ter feito essa pergunta, pois já sabia a resposta – era óbvio, não? Eram amigos, e ela se importava com ele. Harry, no entanto, sentia-se estranho. Quase _renovado_. "Por que eu me preocupo com você, Harry,", ela respondeu, simplesmente. Harry sentiu vontade de abraçá-la. "e porque é isso que amigos fazem."

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Como estão as panquecas?"

* * *

Yay! Mais um. :)  
Espero que tenham gostado.  
Até!


	4. Sobre brigas e beijos

**II.**  
_**Sobre brigas e beijos**_

Harry acendeu mais um cigarro. Era um hábito imbecil, mas ele não conseguia parar. Deixou escapar uma risada – hábitos imbecis são _justamente_ os que não se consegue largar. Talvez o cigarro não fosse seu pior hábito, pensou com tristeza. Talvez seu pior hábito fosse insistir em mentiras. Olhou para o céu por alguns momentos, tentando adivinhar os nomes das constelações. Seu pensamento naturalmente se voltou à Gin. Lembrava-se do gosto dos lábios dela como se fosse ontem que ela tivesse lhe dado seu último beijo.

Não, realmente não era justo, ele concluiu, com um suspiro pesado.

E agora ela estava casada com Draco Malfoy, e em seu ventre crescia o filho dela com _ele_. Tragou mais uma vez, tentando sentir raiva. Já sentira muita raiva. Já quebrara coisas, rasgara roupas, já destruíra fotografias e memórias. Agora, porém, sentia-se estranhamente calmo – e vazio. Hoje era o último dia do ano e Harry não queria começar o próximo pensando em bebês platinados cheios de sardas.

"Céus, Harry.", reclamou a voz de Hermione, sobressaltando Harry. "Quando você vai parar com isso?"

Ele abriu um sorriso de alívio. Hermione passara todas as tardes com Harry, nos últimos dias. Riam, conversavam, jogavam xadrez, bebiam cerveja amanteigada. Ela parecia resoluta, completamente disposta a tirar Harry Potter de dentro daquela névoa toda de desespero. E estava funcionando. Harry se sentia revigorado, e assim que ela ia embora já começava a esperá-la novamente. Mas hoje tinha sido diferente. Harry esperara o dia inteiro, e ela não aparecera. Já começava a achar que ela não viria.

"Quando _você_ vai parar de aparatar bem no meio da minha sala?", retorquiu, divertido. Hermione revirou os olhos. Harry percebeu que ela estivera chorando. "Ei. O que foi?", perguntou, preocupado. De repente sentiu um desespero muito grande, porque Hermione não chora. Hermione _simplesmente_ não chora.

Ela encolheu os ombros, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. "Nada de mais. Eu e Ron discutimos."

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Harry a encarou. Ela tinha uma expressão desolada, por mais que tentasse disfarçar.

"Não me venha com essa.", ralhou, se levantando. Aproximou-se da amiga, que se afastou alguns centímetros. Harry revirou os olhos e a alcançou, puxando-a para seus braços. Hermione agarrou sua camisa com os dedos, mas não falou nada. "Qual o problema, Hermione?"

"Ron se irritou comigo por não ter... _Oh_, Harry, esqueça. Não é tão import-"

"_Hermione._"

"Nós brigamos por sua causa, Harry."

Ele a soltou imediatamente, como se tivesse tomado um choque.

"Ele disse que não estou ajudando você pelos motivos certos.", ela murmurou, encarando algum ponto distante do tapete. "Disse que algo mais está acontecendo."

_Algo mais_. Harry ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, encarando a figura de Hermione. Ela ainda encarava o chão. Sentiu-se um idiota. Ronald estava com ciúmes?_ Dele_? Soltou uma risadinha de escárnio pelo nariz. Claro que Ronald estava com ciúmes. Ronald estava com ciúmes porque Ronald _sempre_ tivera ciúmes de sua amizade com Hermione. Ronald tinha ciúmes de qualquer coisa que se relacionasse a Hermione. E a Harry Potter. Mas onde ele estava agora? Por que não estava ali?

Sentiu raiva. Ronald era um idiota. Um completo idiota, como sempre.

Levantou-se, resoluto, e foi até a sala. Quando voltou, tinha nas mãos uma garrafa de firewhisky cheia. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação. "Não vou beber isso.", resmungou, com firmeza.

"Hermione, hoje é o último dia do ano.", ele disse, pacientemente. "Minha ex-namorada está casada com outro cara e esperando um filho dele, e seu marido acabou de demonstrar que não confia em você.", acrescentou, observando Hermione fazer uma careta. "Acho que ambos precisamos _disso_."

Algumas horas depois, estavam ambos bêbados, jogados no sofá da sala, rindo de coisas idiotas. Hermione tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas, e não falava coisa com coisa. Disse, em determinado momento, que as paredes do apartamento pareciam ser feitas de caramelo, e que precisava provar. Chegou até mesmo a se levantar, antes de Harry agarrá-la pela cintura, rindo descontroladamente e, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse impedir ou pensar em qualquer coisa, eles se beijaram.

Talvez aquilo fosse o maior erro que Harry já cometera em toda sua vida, mas ele simplesmente não encontrou forças para parar – não _queria_ parar. Os lábios dela eram macios, a pele dela contra a sua era macia, os cabelos dela entre seus dedos eram macios e ele sentia o corpo inteiro eletrizado, como se estivesse ligado na tomada. Hermione se arrastou para o seu colo, empurrando-o contra o sofá, envolvendo-o com as pernas. Sentiu um arrepio violento no baixo ventre, à medida que o beijo ia se intensificando. Suas mãos agarraram os quadris dela com força.

Harry interrompeu o beijo quando os dedos ávidos de Hermione começaram a desabotoar sua camisa. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, antes que ela se levantasse, com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto.

"Vou embora.", ela disse, simplesmente, e desaparatou.

Harry ficou imóvel, sentado do sofá, o corpo inteiro ainda pulsando sob o efeito (muito nítido) do corpo de Hermione sobre o seu.

_Merda._

Ronald tinha razão.


End file.
